


Shazam Brothers short story

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Brothers, Chronic Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Freddy suffers a flare up in his leg





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy closed his eyes and took a few quick breaths in and out. It had started at lunch, the twinge in his leg. He listened to the rain pound on the roof and started to give himself a pep talk. He was sitting in the living room, he would have rather been in his and Billy’s bedroom but with his leg screaming there was no way he’d make it up the stairs.

“raw raw trooper just one quick swing you can do it” he said to himself feeling the sweat standing out on his forehead. He breathed out and moved laying down on the couch swinging his leg up onto a stack of pillows. He let out a sharp gasp and the world swum before his eyes. Freddy felt the tears at the corners of his eyes and he tried to slow his breathing down. 

Freddy really hated how what he really wanted right now was to cry to his mommy. The Vázquezs were out, their anniversary, the one day of the year they left the kids alone and Freddy wasn’t about to call them and ruin it, not for this. Mary was suppose to watch them but she was out with friends. Darla was asleep and Eugene was plugged in upstairs killing zombies or something. 

Pedro shuffled into the living room Freddy perked up and tried to sit up but that brought out another sharp pain from his leg. “Hey ya! Pedro! brother mine! what’s up? what you doing? gonna pump some iron? get swoll? have all the boys after you then Mr. Hispanic Hercules!” Pedro just gave him a look and walked into the kitchen. “Good talk!” Freddy yelled after him and flopped back onto the couch and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain hit him. 

When he opened them again he saw Billy, his hat and jacket on his hand on the front door knob looking down at him. “You okay?” Billy asked his face a mix of worry and confusion. “yeah yeah! fine! great, just getting ready to run a marathon” Freddy knew Billy had a date and he was not about to ruin that. He tried to smile at Billy to show he was fine, another wave hit him and he had to squeeze his eyes tight and bite his lip to keep from screaming. 

When managed to open his eyes again Billy was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Freddy’s leg pulling his scarf off. “Dude what is it? do we need to call mom and dad?” Freddy shook his head hard it took a second to clear his head enough to talk. “No… it’s…. it gets like this sometimes… when it rains, just your date, dude go” 

Billy laughed as he unzipped his coat and threw it onto the chair. “oh yeah how could I ever miss a chick-flick with Kristie?” 

“oh it was Kristie? I thought it was Kristin” Freddy tried to joke. Billy was looking at his leg intensely “dude you can’t win a staring contest with my shin” Billy rolled his eyes. “I had an idea is all” he reached out his hands till they were hovering over Freddy’s leg. Billy let out a long sigh and small forks of lightening came out of his fingers and ran over Freddy’s leg. “oh! oh! okay” Freddy gasp, the feeling was very strange, but after a few seconds he did feel better. 

“Did that help?” Billy said nervously. Freddy thought about it he moved his foot, it sent a jolt of pain up his leg, but it didn’t make him want to pass out or throw up so it was progress. “Yeah, I mean I’ll pass on the jumping jacks, but I think I’ll be able to make it up the stairs tonight” Billy sat there looking at him for a long time. “You never really said what happened” Billy nodded at his leg like he needed to explain what he meant.

“Mom and dad, the originals, they were junkies I guess, I don’t remember. My dad I guess he got violent, when I was 3 he broke my leg, and they…. didn’t take me to the doctor” Freddy shrugged “It grew back together wrong” He tried not to look at Billy, being real with people was too hard. He was saved from whatever Billy would have said by Pedro walking into the living room with a mug in one hand and a microwavable heat pack in the other.

Without saying anything he settled the bag of warm rice onto Freddy’s shin. Freddy let out a sigh as the warmth started to relax the muscles in his leg. “oh shit, sorry Billy but Pedro’s really close to favorite brother right now” Pedro cocked an eyebrow and handed Freddy the mug that was full of hot coco. He took a deep sip “oh yeah for sure favorite brother, what is in this it’s heavenly!” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s coco and milk” Pedro said flatly. “mmmm well you should copy right that, make a million” Freddy said taking another big gulp. By the time he’d finished the cup Freddy’s eyes were drooping, “hm guys wake me up in an hour okay” he yawned “I don’t wanna sleep… down here… okay?” Billy was confused “yeah sure dude we’ll get you to bed, just uh go to sleep I guess?” but Freddy already was. 

Pedro reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange pill bottle and rattled it. “dude! did you roofie Freddy? what is that!” Billy nearly jumped off the couch. “relax it’s his pain meds, he won’t take them no matter how bad it gets, so we always have to trick him into it.” Pedro looked at Freddy “don’t worry, I’ll get him to bed, I can carry, him go to that date, you’re not too late?” Billy looked at him “half an hour? nah I’d rather be here any ways”


	2. Pedro's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro has a date and needs some brotherly back up

"What if he's secretly a murderer!" Freddy said scanning the mall from the bench where he and Pedro were sitting.

"He's not" Pedro said, for the eighth time since they got to the mall. 

"But what if he is!"

"He's not"

"how do you know?"

Pedro rolled his eyes "he's gay" Freddy looked offended "excuse you, Jeffrey Dahmer, gay serial killer! duh" 

"okay, name another gay serial killer" Freddy blinked slowly clearly thinking hard. "okay you got me. But that doesn't mean he's not like 47 and trying to get you in his van!"

Pedro let out a sigh "dude, I say a magic word I turn into a 6 foot 4 bullet proof dude who can pick up 18 wheelers, I think I can handle any creepers with windowless vans" Freddy seemed to think about this for a moment "oh yeah" he said "so dude why am I here if you're not worried about stranger danger?" 

Pedro looked unhappy. "Dude I'm nervous, I wanted some back up, should have asked Billy, or Eugene"

"EUGENE!" Freddy shouted indigent. "Eugene! dude! come on! you'd take Eugene over me to be your wing man? I'm so hurt right now big dude!" Pedro cracked a smile because going back to looking nervously around. "Okay show me again what's this stud muffin look like" Freddy said making grabby hands toward Pedro's phone sitting in his lap. Pedro switched it on and handed it over without a word. Freddy stared at the picture on the screen. The boy was their age, light brown skin, thick black curls with a streak of green dyed on one side, big brown years behind Buddy Holly glasses, and braces with pink and green rubber bands. 

"He looks like he has a labradoodle" Freddy said thoughtfully. "What?" Pedro looked at him and let out a little laugh. "Yeah he looks like he owns a labradoodle, and has a Jewish grandma who calls him bubala" Pedro looked doubtful. "I don't think he's Jewish"

"and how do you know? it come up in those late night phone calls you think we can't ALL hear through the walls" Pedro was blushing hard. "I mean he's black, also you can hear me through your wall?"

"There are black Jews, and yes! yes Pedro, we can all hear how grossly crushing you are on dream boat Evan here, it's gross, a crime against humanity that you get a mall date with a nice Jewish boy before I do"

"I still don't think he's Jewish, and you want to go on a mall date with a boy?" 

"I like to leave my options open" Freddy said airily. "Also don't look now but Prince Charming just showed up" Pedro looked around wildly before Freddy pointed. Evan looked the same as his picture though the Green was gone replaced by a blonde streak. When he caught sight of them he smiled showing off the braces and waved before jogging over. Pedro was on his feet and both boys were nearly chest to chest before they realized they had no idea what to do. Awkward seconds ticked by Freddy fighting down laughter as they shuffled trying to figure out a high five? hug? hand shake? they settled on a handshake bro hug. "Hi" Evan managed after they broke apart. "Hi" Pedro answered just as shyly. 

"Well this is torture" Freddy said hauling himself to his feet and getting his crutch under him. "As much as I'd love to stick around and watch the world's most awkward gay date, I'd just rather not. Since he's not a murderer like you thought" Freddy said pointedly to Pedro who opened his mouth to protest but Freddy just kept going. "I'm gonna jet, life is sad enough without being Pedro's 3rd wheel, nice to meet you Evan, don't break him or I'll break you, have fun boys be home by 10, kisses bye!" Freddy turned heel and started walking for the exit. Before he rounded the corner he heard Pedro ask tentatively "you wouldn't happen to be Jewish would you?"


End file.
